The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing and tensioning track assemblies on skid steer loaders and other wheeled vehicles for increased mobility of a vehicle over adverse ground surfaces and conditions during operation of the vehicle. Track assemblies are best identifiable to the layman as being generally similar to the track assembly seen on military tanks, tractors, etc. The method and apparatus for installing and tensioning track assemblies affords savings in time, manpower, and safety by allowing a single individual to quickly install or tighten steel tracks.
As those skilled in the construction, landscaping, excavation and many other industries are well aware, it is often desirable and even necessary to apply an endless track assembly over and around the front and rear wheel and tire assemblies on each side of skid steer type vehicles to effectively change the wheeled vehicle into a track type vehicle in order to afford the vehicle desired and necessary mobility over the ground surface in adverse terrain and ground surface conditions.
Currently the process of installing tracks is laborious and frustrating, and either involves a ratcheting load strap or ropes, which makes the final alignment for insertion of the bolts very tedious. Should the strap or ropes slack, the alignment of the tracks can vary by inches.
The present invention holds the tracks completely square with one another. Then, through the use of a screw, the final adjustment can be made to the smallest degree to achieve the proper alignment. The hold produced by this tool is positive and secure, which makes track installation or tensioning occur in a fraction of the time. Additionally, this tool can be used to dismount the track by removing the pressure from the pivot bolts, allowing the operator to easily remove the bolts and then gently let the ends of the tracks apart.
Henceforth, a quick and easy method and apparatus for installing and tensioning track assemblies on skid steer loaders would fulfill a long felt need in the track driven equipment industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.